


Unexpected love

by Rose_Haddock



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Haddock/pseuds/Rose_Haddock
Summary: Hiccup left his home of berk when his village found out he was an omega. On berk, most are either Alphas or beta being an omega is considered to be a disgrace especially male omegas. His girlfriend dumped him saying that she didn't want to be seen with omega and he's heartbroken.Jack frost was what the other guardians called your typical omega to expect he wasn't an omega. He played along with the act for as long as he could. However, as he got older his alpha side started to show and all he wanted to do was find a nice omega to claim with as his rut was due in a few weeks.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected love

He was tired, so tired. How long had it been since he got a good night of sleep or a meal? Hiccup’s eyes gazed around him. He had no clue where he was. Once his omega status was revealed by his cousin Snotlout he had to leave Berk. As soon as he deemed himself to be far enough away so no one would come looking for him, he made sure to lock Toothless’s tail into place so that he could fly back home. It was too easy to track the nightfury and he already missed him. 

A wave of homesickness came over him, He quickly stopped the train of thought as reality washed over him. He was alone, a practically defenseless omega, and an unmated omega, this wouldn't be good if an alpha who was near their rut found him. In the rush to leave berk he had only taken a small knife with him for self-defense. He mainly fought with a sword at berk and he wasn't very good at hand to hand combat.

Nearby he heard some bushes rustle as though something or rather someone was hiding within them. 

"Who’s there?! I warn you I have a knife and I know how to use it!" He shouted

That was a downright lie but it was better to lie about being good with a knife rather than claim to be unarmed. Out of the bushes stepped a stranger, he had hair that was white as fresh winter snow and strange attire on him and an oddly shaped staff. He put his hands up and held them up where Hiccup could see them.

"Whoa I'm not going to hurt you I don't want to fight" Hiccup stared at the stranger as he slowly put his knife down. 

For some reason, his voice was quite soothing to him. Almost like the sound of rainfall. "Sorry I was hanging out here and I noticed that you looked quite lost. 

“Jack, by the way," Jack said, leaning against a nearby tree, the moonlight hitting his hair in such a way it looked like it was glowing.

While calm on the outside internally Jack was freaking out. 

_ “He can see me?! It's been forever since anyone has been able to see me.”  _ Jack thought to himself. 

"You aren't around from here, are you? You look like you've been traveling or running for days!" Jack chuckled. 

Hiccup's eyes widened with fear. 

"That's because I have actually I was umm well...kicked off my home islands for reasons I do not want to talk about" Hiccup rubbed his neck subconsciously.

Jack's joking look suddenly disappeared as soon quickly as it had appeared."Oh, you’re not joking? Come with me, some friends of mine live here and we can help" 

In all honesty, Jack was just curious to see if he could see the other guardians as well. He guesses it would also be fun to have a sorta cute boy be with them for a while. “ _ Wait, cute boy? That's new.”  _ Jack thought, suddenly panicking once he realized that he thought the boy was cute.

"Uhh, sure name's Hiccup by the name great name I know my parents believed a hideous name can scare off trolls and stuff like that" He began walking aside Jack who seemed to be lost in a train of thought when he spoke it seemed to jolt him back to reality. 

  
"Oh yeah, would you look at it we're here!"Hiccup looked confused because he could have sworn that this building wasn't there a few seconds ago

"Little warning my friends can be a bit overwhelming? Stange?" He opened the door to the guardians' "secret" headquarters which was kinda obvious to see.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next chapter our dear Hiccup will the guardians.


End file.
